Thanks Snake
by Adder24
Summary: Based on something that happend in my life when I got stick at school, I was saved by Metal Gear solid 2 by Snake's end speech and although none of this happend it's my take on things R&R please?
1. The words of a saviour

This is kinda based on true events that happened to me. I did nearly kill myself when people at school made my life hell. I would have done it but if it was not for the fact I had completed Metal gear solid 2, I would not be sitting here writing this story for you. It's strange but before I jumped I had Snake's final speech going round my head and it stopped me, what he said stuck in my mind and he stopped me. For every time Snake would fall down he would get up again and carry on. He taught me to stand up for myself, be counted and not take shit from anyone who was sad enough to get satisfaction from hurting someone else's feelings, knocking people down. I got respect from people for nailing my first bully and helping others who was suffering too and I could not have done it if it was not for fate making me get that game. I know Snake's not real, I know he can't jump out of my TV screen and save me but he done enough for me then. I learnt a lot and For that I'm grateful

Adder sat on the edge of the bank near the Hudson river, Her mind flooded with memories of a troubled childhood, Kids tearing her soul apart as she was growing up, no-one to turn to not even her parents, no where to run too except to the pits of hell. Her life was shit back then and it hurt her then and it hurts her now but she fought through it with a little help from a friend she'd never think would help her through.

Flashback

It was a cold March day back in 2002, Adder was sitting in class, taking a beating from the rest of the class,been screamed at, Name called and drawing pins being thrown from every angle, it was enough to destroy anyone's self confidence but it was the last straw for Adder she was just praying for the end of the day to come so she could go home and sob her eye's out ready for another day of torture and torment.

"Okay class before you go I want you to at least write two pages of how Volcanoes are formed and the different types. All in your own words please." Said the Teacher

Everyone strolled out of the door except for Adder she was the last one to pick up her things and leave. She pulled on her jacket and done up her bag, she looked at the teacher as he sorted out his paper work.

"Thanks for everything sir." Muttered Adder

"Why you saying that?" Asked the teacher

Adder shrugged her shoulders and made her way out of the classroom, she pulled up her hood and sighed as she made her way along the corridor alone as the few scraps of school children hurried out of the school. She trudged slowly home and entered the house, she dumped her bag in the hallway and went upstairs to get changed. She looked in the mirror on her wardrobe door and sighed.

"Why the hell am I alive?"

Adder pulled on her T-shirt and Jeans and grabbed her hat.

"How was school?" Asked her dad

"Oh you know same old." Replied Adder

Adder grabbed a cup of tea from the side and a biscuit.

"Hey Dad I'm going to see a mate in a minute so If I'm not home in time for dinner then can you put it in the oven for me?" Asked Adder

"Yeah sure. How long you going to be?" asked her dad

"Should be back for 8" Replied Adder

She gulped down her tea and grabbed her coat, she zipped it up and pulled on her thick gloves.

"I'm taking my bike with me." Said Adder

She walked out of the back door and pulled her bike out from the garage, she cycled out of the driveway and hurtled off in any direction she could think of.

"Where am I going?" Thought Adder

She was hammering it through the busy streets of New York going wherever the winds took her.

"Central park, that's where I'm going"

She pulled on her brakes and skidded her bike stop, she looked round to figure out where she was and then headed off to the central park, she stopped outside one of the tree's and looked up.

"Why did I not break my neck when I was 10? Well now I'm going to correct it."

Adder grabbed the trunk of the tree and pulled herself up, she clambered along the many branches until she reached the top, she looked down and saw the people walking along, she saw couples holding hands and snuggling up to each other, friends playing with one another, family laughing and talking, all these things Adder never had, she steadied herself onto the top branch, tears rolling down her face as she looked at the people enjoying each others company and then there was her who never had friends, never experienced another persons company. She was just about to dangle upside down on the top branch when she heard a voice.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Asked the voice

Adder wobbled a bit and looked around, she scrambled down from the top branch and went down a few branches, she looked around a saw a man standing comfortably on one of the branches next to her. Long brown hair, bright green eyes,stubbly beard wearing a long black jacket, black t-shirt underneath, he folded his arms and looked at Adder as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Adder

"Do I need an introduction?" Asked the Man

"Yeah I know shit about you." Replied Adder

The man grinned and rolled his eyes he held out his hand and introduced himself

"I'm Solid Snake" Said Snake

Adder held out her hand and shook Snake's.

"I'm Adder. I was just about to end my life but you stopped me." Groaned Adder

"I knew I did." Replied Snake

Adder Raised her eyebrow

"Well when you walk along and see a bike dumped next to a tree and the owner making a mission to the top, it kind of clicks, plus the tears from you face explains it all." Gruffed Snake

Adder sighed and bowed her head, tears rolled down her face as she knew Snake was right.

"Want to tell me why?" Asked Snake

Adder raised her head and looked Snake square in the eyes.

"My life sucks, I have no friends, I have only bully's making my life hell, No-one to turn to and tell anyone how I feel. I keep it locked up and then it gets to me and all I want to do is go to hell. End it all I hope no one cares that I'm gone." Sobbed Adder

Snake shook his head, he put his arm on her shoulder.

"You can't just end your life because some sicko's have nothing better to do then make someone's life hell, you got to stick up to them, stay alive and keep going. No matter how many times they knock you down you got to get up and give them the two fingered salute and carry on." Gruffed Snake

Adder looked up and smiled.

"Wish it was that easy. They took my confidence away from me, I have no self belief. What's the point in carrying on living?" Asked Adder

Snake smiled.

"You have every reason, as much as the next man." Replied Snake

Adder smiled back At Snake and laughed

"What's say we get down from here and take a walk." Asked Snake

"Yeah That sounds good." Replied Adder

Adder and Snake clambered down from the tree, Snake was the first one down while Adder got to the last branch and jumped down. Adder grabbed her bike while Snake walked on ahead, she caught up and walked alongside Snake. He looked at Adder as she hung over her handlebars almost defeated.

"So what do these kids do to you then?" Asked Snake

"Hurl abuse at me, chuck things at my head. Make me feel like the shit on the bottom of their shoe basicly. I have no friends because no one would hang with me because of all the trouble I get." Muttered Adder

Snake sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"I bet you get the same old thing. Just ignore them and they'll leave you alone right?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded and wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket and looked at Snake, He just grinned at her.

"You got to take matters in to your own hands, teach them a lesson." Said Snake

"How?" Asked Adder

Snake laughed and placed his arm around Adder

"You go to do things the Snake way, they give you shit, you give it back but twice as hard." Gruffed Snake

Adder laughed and shook her head she raised the peek of her hat and looked back at Snake

"I'll help you out, put it this way next person who pushes you to you're mental limits, spring an attack on them." Said Snake

"You mean Punch them in the face?" Asked Adder

"Yeah, it teaches them a lesson and you'll feel better for it." Laughed Snake

"But I'll get suspended from school." Said Adder

Snake stopped walking and turned to look at Adder, she stopped and looked up to Snake who was trying to get something out of his pocket. He pulled out a dog tag with his name on it and handed it to her, Adder took it, and raised an eyebrow at Snake

"Don't you need these?" Asked Adder

"Not any more, you have them, if you need me there's a number on the back you can get me on." Gruffed Snake

Adder smiled and grasped the dog tags tightly, she looked at Snake and smiled

"I take it it's in case I smack someone in the face and I get into trouble?" Asked Adder

"Yeah. I'll come down and bail you out." Joked Snake

Adder looked at her watch and sighed.

"I got to be back at 8, get on with my homework and stuff." Sighed Adder

Snake raised his eyebrow and looked at his watch.

"It's only half 5." gruffed Snake

"Yeah but I lied to my dad and said I was seeing a friend." Groaned Adder

Snake smiled and took off Adder's hat and placed it on his head.

"You did not lie, you are seeing a friend."gruffed Snake

Adder went to get her hat back put Snake avoided her by ducking her attack, he grinned as Adder shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Hey I Like this hat."Said Snake

"Keep it." Replied Adder with a grin.

Snake shook his head, he removed the hat and placed it back on Adder's head.

"Come on I'll take you to a café near by." Said Snake

"Hey But I ain't got a lock for my bike." Replied Adder

Snake grinned.

"Anyone thinks about stealing that bike I'll chase after them and knock them out." Gruffed Snake with a smile

Adder laughed as Snake walked backwards talking to her and nearly fell over an old woman on a mobility scooter, the old woman hurled abuse at Snake an sped off muttering.

"See even I get abuse at time's but hey who cares?" Said Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and walked after Snake, They walked out of Central Park and crossed the road to a café on the corner, Adder parked her bike next to the café window as Snake held the door open for her and then walked in behind her. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them. Adder just removed her gloves and tucked her hands into her pockets.

" You having anything?" Asked Snake

"Nah I don't want you spending you're money on me." Replied Adder

"Money's no object when it comes to making sure someone's okay" Replied Snake

Snake put his hand on the top of Adder's hat and ruffled her hat, she covered her head and grinned at Snake

"Thanks for that." Said Adder

"No problem." Replied Snake with a Grin

He walked over to where the he can order stuff and leant over the bar, a Black man walked over and smiled at Snake, Adder found a table and sat down, she started playing with the salt and pepper pots

"Hey there Buddy. Got yourself a new friend?" Asked the man

"Yeah you could say that"Replied Snake

"So what's it to be your usual I take it?" Asked the man

"Yeah strong coffee, two sugars and milk and oh yeah get the kid some hot chocolate with lots of chocolate sprinklings on it." Gruffed Snake

The man saluted Snake

"I hears ya. So what she some sort of special person, hence the hot chocolate with extra sprinkles?" Asked the man

"yeah, she's had a hard time." Replied Snake

He looked over at Adder playing with the salt and pepper pots, the man looked at Snake and winked at him.

"For you Snake, the hot chocolate is on the house." Said The man

"Hey look I got to pay." Gruffed Snake

The man held out his hand and walked off, Snake shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table with Adder, he grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottles and started playing with them, Adder looked up and started laughing as Snake was playing army with the mustard and ketchup bottles

Snake looked up and grinned.

"What?" Asked Snake

"How old are you?" Asked Adder sarcasticly

"Twenty two, How old are you?" Asked Snake

"I'm sixteen so I have an excuse to play with the salt and vinegar pots." replied Adder

"Hey I'm a big kid at heart." Gruffed Snake with a grin

The black man walked over and gave Snake his coffee and handed Adder her hot chocolate, It was in a huge mug with lots and lots of chocolate sprinklings on top.

"Hey Snake you didn't have too." Groaned Adder

"Ah shut up and enjoy it." Joked Snake

Adder tucked into the hot chocolate as Snake stared out the window and then threw hi feet up on the table, Adder grinned as Snake relaxed on the chair.

"A hot Chocolate always puts a smile on someone's face." Said Snake

"Oh and how do you know?" Asked Adder

"Personal Experience" Replied Snake with a smile

He sipped from the coffee cup and started talking to Adder about anything and everything that she asked about him, his family, his life. Everything. The clock in the café was showing eight 'o' clock

and Adder and Snake were still talking.

"So you go out destroying machines and killing people?" Asked Adder

"Yeah. It's not pretty, you loose friends, your name. You're just another number on the battlefield." Said Snake solemnly

"I've been bullied for more then 5 years. Every day's a battlefield for me." Replied Adder

"Yeah but no one's dying on yours" Gruffed Snake

"I wish some of them would. My confidence died on that battlefield." Said Adder

"I'll help you get it back." Gruffed Snake

Adder smiled slightly and then looked at her watch.

"Oh Shoot I gotta go." Said Adder in alarm

Snake got up from the table and helped Adder up, she looked at him and smiled.

"It's been nice talking to you." Said Adder

"Yeah you too, Hey look what time you finish school tomorrow?" Asked Snake as Adder was rushing out the door.

"Three thirty, why?" Asked Adder

"Want to meet up at half four?" Asked Snake

Adder smiled

"Yeah where shall we meet.?" Replied Adder

"Lets meet at that tree." Said Snake

Adder nodded in agreement and rushed out the door and got on her bike, Snake smiled and walked out of the door.

Adder came round from the flashback and was still standing at the edge of the Hudson river clutching hold of Snake's dog tags. She's now twenty and her life was better then it was before but now and again she still needs Snake's help, she looked at the back of the dog tag and looked at the number she grinned as she remembered the first time she called him up but that was not what she was worried about right now, she pulled out her phone and entered the number, she pressed the ring number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Snake speaking." Said Snake

Adder grinned.

"Hey Snake it's me Adder." Replied Adder

"Hey there kid how are you these days?" Asked Snake with happiness in his speech

"I'm fine. Hey I know it's been a while but can we meet up?" Asked Adder

"Yeah sure, Half four okay with you?" Asked Snake

Adder looked at her watch. It was half three ad Adder was half an hour away from central park

"Yeah Half four. At the tree in central park?" Asked Adder

Snake laughed

"Yeah we'll meet at the tree, you got your bike?" Asked Snake

"Yeah I got my bike." Replied Adder

"I'll see you then kid." Said Snake

Adder put the phone down and smiled, she grabbed her bike and got on it and then hammered along the edge of the Hudson bank towards the bridge connecting New York with Brooklyn. She took a sharp left into the centre of Manhattan and towards Central Park, memories rushing back as she relived the days she spent with Snake, getting herself back on her feet, getting her confidence back. Snake was her guardian, he saved her life and for that Adder was forever in his debt. But she did not care, as she cycled through the busy streets of Manhattan, dodging traffic.


	2. Suspension? No problem

Adder was speeding through the busy streets of Manhattan, people shouting at her as she sped past them, she did not care she was going to meet the person who saved her life. She remembered the last time they met up was about 2 years ago just after Adder got her results from her first course at college but since then, Snake was busy with little missions and Adder was busy doing college work, they never spoke much and times were getting hard for Adder as people isolated her for being strange or different but Adder fought on determined not to break from the pressure, determined not to give in to the people who fought low of her. She stood up and was counted as her final results came through, Snake being the first to know even if it was a phone call. Adder screamed through the streets till she got to central park where she stopped and stared at the gates, she smiled and went in. She walked a few yards and found the Tree where Snake and Adder first met even if it was on harsh times. The tree became their meeting point and message board. Snake would carve things in the tree for them to remember if they ever spent time apart. Adder checked her watch, it read ten past four so Adder Read the individual messages they left for each other to read, there was so many but one stuck out. "You can kick an Adder so many times before it bites you back." Adder smiled, Snake wrote it. It was just after the first time Adder had to use his number on the back of the dog tags he gave her.

FLASH BACK

March 25th it was the day after Adder met Snake for the first time, her alarm clock was going off, seven in the morning, Adder got up and trudged to the shower, got washed and ready for what the day may bring, if it was any other day it would just be another battlefield of words and objects being slung at Adder. She sighed and got ready for school, she pulled on her coat and bag and headed out of the house and began her daily march to school, head down and hood pulled over her head,she did not want people to see her face. She got to the gates of the school and slowly entered as others filed in through the doors, she walked to her tutorial room and took her place at the back of the class in the corner away from the others. Social misfit's sit there and that's exactly what she is. She pulled out a piece of scrap paper and started doodling, it was her escape from the torture she endured during the day, the teacher came round with the register and called everyone's name, he got to Adders and called it but she did not answer, he looked over to her and saw her doodling,he marched over to her desk and snatched the paper out of her hands.

"When I call your name I do expect an answer from you not silence." Gruffed the teacher

"sorry sir." Replied Adder

"Yeah well don't let it happen again." Said the teacher

One of the lads a few tables in front of Adder turned around and chucked a paper ball at her but missed and it ended up rolling on the floor.

"You better pick that up." Said the lad

"I ain't picking your shit up Gary." Gruffed Adder

"Yeah you will." Replied Gary

"Watch me." Said Adder

The bell rang for next lesson and Adder got up from her table and kicked the paper ball under Gary's table, the teacher saw it and had a go at Gary, Adder just shook her head and walked down the corridor to her next lesson. English, She hated english, it was the lesson where most of her bullies would be, she sighed and clutched hold of Snake's dog tags.

"Time to use your advice buddy." Sighed Adder

She stood in the line outside the classroom, her bullies glaring at her, sneering, calling her names under their breath, adder bowed her head and waited for the teacher to open the door but her silence was broken when one of the bullies came forward and confronted her.

"Why you clutching them dog tags? What you think they automaticly make you hard over night?" Sneered the bully

"Why don't you just shove it James." Replied Adder

"Oh aren't we trying to be hard. You're just a geek, a geek trying to be a man." Laughed James

The rest of the bullies laughed with him and then filed into the classroom, adder walked into the room and sat down at her table, she kept her head down and worked even if she was no good at it, even if the teacher always but her down, Adder just kept her head down and worked, blocking out every sneering comment made by the bullies that surrounded her but most of them was coming from James, he was the bullies Lapdog. He done their dirty work in order to ass kiss the top bullies and be accepted amongst them. Adder sighed and wrote down what she was ordered too as the teacher yelled at the class. Adder got to the end of her sentence and was then disturbed by a drawing pin puncturing her arm, she turned around and noticed James laughing at her as his mate Aaron deliberately threw another one at her.

"Why don't you fuck off and leave me alone."Groaned Adder

"No we won't until you fuck off." Replied Aaron

The teacher stormed over to Adder.

"I do not tolerate language like that in my lesson Emma, I'm giving you a warning, next time it's afternoon detention for you." Growled the teacher

"But madam they were throwing drawing pins at me." Replied Adder

She showed the mark the drawing pin left on her arm but the teacher shrugged it off and then changed the subject.

"Dog tags? What do you think we are military school? Put them away or take them off. Either way I will not accept them being shown in my class." Moaned the teacher

Adder growled and tucked the dog tags under her t-shirt out of sight from the sour teacher, she looked over to James and Aaron and snarled as they jeered her under their breath.

Two hours had passed and the bell rang for next lesson, Adder had enough of the torment she received and bundled her books into her bag and quickly left the class room, the Bullies followed her and stood behind her as she went down the stairs, one of them pushed her on every step while another kept stepping on the backs of her shoes so she would stumble over. They done this until she reached the bottom of the stairs and then they headed off in another direction laughing and sneering as Adder shook off there attacks and moved on. It was break time a chance for Adder to catch her breath. One of her friends from the year below walked over to her.

"Hey you all right Emma?" Asked Carol

"Yeah could be better, you know same routine. Walk in to school, get bullied, leave." Replied Adder

"Still getting problems then?" Asked Carol

"Oh yes and they are not going away fast." Moaned Adder

Carol patted Adder on her shoulder and then walked with her to the schools library where they met with the rest of the misfits and social outcasts, they stood together as others sneered at them and jibed them for being different, Adder was getting the most stick as most of her year were in the library hanging around doing nothing of any importance.

"If I get any more shit from that James I swear I'm going to kill him." Gruffed Adder

"I won't blame you." Replied Carol

Adder laughed and headed out of the door, the bell rang and Adder checked her planner for the next lesson and thankfully for James it was not going to be with him, it was Maths and one lesson where Adder was safe from trouble.

It was an hour long lesson but Adder was happy for once, a chance to gather her thoughts, get her work done with no hassle and go home for lunch on a high. That's all she wanted but she knew it would not last long but at least it was a moment where she was okay. She grabbed her things and walked home for dinner but she did not feel like going home, instead she went to central park and went to the tree. She grabbed a scalpel from her pencil case and carved a message in the tree it read "Freaks keep kicking me."

she took a step back and smiled, it was there in case Snake would go past while she was at school in the hope he'd leave her one to read, she looked at her watch and noticed it was quarter to one, she grabbed her things and rushed back to school just in time for lesson to start which was with one of her fiends James.

"Damn it I got git face next." Muttered Adder

She rushed up the stairs to her class but accidentally bumped into her geography teacher

"Hey steady." Said The teacher

"Hey sorry sir." Replied Adder

The teacher grinned and shook his head.

"Look next time hey?" Said The teacher

Adder nodded and ran up the stairs to her class, she was late and the only PC free was in the corner opposite James. Adder rolled her eyes and groaned

"Oh fucking fantastic."Groaned Adder

She put her bag down and removed her jacket and plonked herself on the chair, she started to sign in when a paper ball hit her on the head, she turned around and noticed James laughing at her with his chum Paul who was laughing rather like an old woman, Adder growled and carried on, she got her work loaded and began typing when another ball was thrown, Adder just shrugged it off and carried on but it was getting to her and she could feel herself about to snap. She pulled out Snake's dog tags and looked at the number on the back.

"You may get a phone call soon." Muttered Adder

James turned around and laughed.

"Yeah you're fucking nothing, you're just a geek." Laughed James

"RIGHT THAT'S IT" Yelled Adder

She got out of her chair and stormed over to James desk, she grabbed his head and forced it against the PC monitor and then shoved his head on the desk next to him, causing his nose to bleed, everyone in the class watched shocked but Adder did not care she had enough,she kept punching James, 5 years of shit was just being unleashed onto him blow after blow, she bust his face open and then shoved him on the floor, she was just about to stamp on his hand until the teacher ran out and broke up the fight.

"RIGHT I'M SENDING YOU TO THE HEAD OF YOUR YEAR SO HE CAN SORT YOU OUT." Yelled the teacher

Adder grabbed her stuff and made her own way down while the teacher called the head to let him know and James sat on the floor bleeding with everyone around him laughing.

Adder knocked on the door of the office, the teacher opened the door and let her in, he closed it behind her and then leaned on the table with his arms crossed and looking very annoyed.

"Right who shall we call?" Asked the head

"How do you mean?" Asked Adder

"Well I may have to suspend you and I need to know who to call to take you home." Replied the head

Adder pulled out the dog tags and read off the number to the head.

"And who's this?" Asked the head

"My therapist." Said Adder

The head grunted and rang the number.

"What's his name?" Asked the head

Adder paused and looked at the dog tags for inspiration and then smiled.

"Leon Snake." Said Adder

The teacher waited for an answer from the other end and then explained what happened when Snake answered.

"So you're her therapist." Said the teacher

"Yeah, I'm helping her overcome some problems." Replied Snake

"Well I need you to come down and collect her as I'm suspending her from school." Said the teacher

"Whoa, can't you wait until I get there, let her argue her case. I'm sure she has a reason for doing what she done." Replied Snake

The Head rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, we'll wait till you pick her up and we'll here her story." Groaned the head

"Okay well I'll be with you in fifteen." Said Snake

The head put down the phone and looked at Adder.

"I'm disgusted at you." Gruffed the head

"Yeah well he pushed me." Muttered Adder

"I don't care you don't just hit someone, you ignore them." Replied the head

"Yeah I done that, it did not work, it just made it worse, so I took matters into my own hands, he pushed me, I snapped." Gruffed Adder

"HITTING IS NOT THE ANSWER TO BULLYING." Shouted the head

"IT IS, YOU AIN'T HAD SOMEONE NAME CALL YOU, CHUCK THINGS AT YOU AND GANG ROUND YOU FOR 5 YEARS. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" Shouted Adder

Silence fell in the office as Adder stared at the head with hate filled eyes, she crossed her arms and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and waited for snake to pick her up but the silence was broken by the head.

"Look 4 day suspension that's all." Muttered the head

"Fine by me" Muttered Adder

A knock was heard on the door and the head opened it, Snake stood in the doorway and walked in.

He looked at Adder perched on a table ready to go, bag on her back and coat on.

"Hey kid ready to go?" Asked Snake

"Yeah lets get out of here." Replied Adder

Snake held the door open for Adder and then looked at the head as Adder stood in the corridor.

"I'm ringing her parents." Said the head

"Don't. I'll save you the phone call by telling them myself." Said Snake

The head put the phone down and looked at Snake as he leaned in the doorway, Snake looked at Adder and smiled, he walked into the office and closed the door and sat on the table opposite the head and grinned at him.

"So how long has she been coming to you guys for help?" Asked Snake

The head raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"From the moment she started with us." Replied the head

"Really? Well I bet you didn't know she was gonna give up on life last night. Give it up because some sick kids find it fun to rip what confidence she had into little bits." Gruffed Snake

The head looked at Snake stunned.

"I never knew it got that bad." Stuttered the head

"Yeah it did, If I had not have found her she would not be standing here in front of you today and you know what. I told her to give them hell back and she did." Replied Snake

The head struggled to find words to defend himself, Snake got off the table and walked to the door he turned the handle to open it but the head stopped him.

"Look while she's off get her to write down a list of all the people who have been bullying her."Said the head

Snake turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you promise to suspend every last one of them and if they start on her again you will defend her corner." Gruffed Snake

He held his hand out to the head, the head looked at Snake's hand and sighed, he shook hands with Snake.

"Fine,it's agreed." Replied the head

Snake Smiled and then walked out of the office, he looked at Adder as she leaned against the wall with her hood up.

"Come on lets go." Said Snake

Adder looked up and smiled as Snake escorted her from the school grounds but not before adder pointed out the boy she nailed like Snake told her too.

"He was giving you hell?" Asked Snake

"Yeah 5 years worth of it." Replied Adder

Snake shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Should have hit him sooner, he may have gotten himself a girlfriend by then" Joked Snake

Adder laughed, James heard them laughing and snarled at them as he got into his parents car holding a tissue to his nose

"Lets say we get a hot chocolate or something." Said Snake

Adder remembered the message she left him on the tree and looked at him.

"Well do that second, I want to go to central park first." Replied Adder

Snake looked at her oddly.

"Why"Asked Snake

"I left you a message on the tree." Replied Adder

Snake scratched his head and then walked to his car (A Black Subaru Impretza because I love them)he held the passenger door open and let Adder in first and then he walked round and got in the drivers side, he turned the ignition and a hearty roar was heard from the engine, The CD player turned on and Linkin park was coming out of the speakers, Adder laughed as Snake raised an eyebrow and grinned

"Hey nothing wrong with Linkin park."Gruffed Snake

"No it's not that I just can't believe you listen to them, I thought only us social outcasts listened to bands like that." Said Adder

Snake shook his head and smiled as he reversed out and drove out of the schools ground.

"I like my music to have a heavy beat to it,lyrics that make sense and some bass just so I can make this cars stereo system work." Joke Snake

"So bands like Nickelback and Limp Bizkit are okay by you?" Asked Adder

Snake nodded in agreement. They approached central park and Snake looked around for a parking spot and found one near the café they went too the other day. Adder jumped out of the car first and Snake followed behind her, Adder darted across the busy road to the gates of central park, Snake just strolled along, he did not care if he got done for jay walking.

Adder was at the tree pointing to the message she left Snake, Snake strolled over and read the message.

"Freaks keep kicking me, take it you mean that kid you beat up and his so called friends?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded in agreement, Snake smiled, he pulled out a flick knife from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Well I got an answer to that." Gruffed Snake

He grinned and started to carve into the tree an answer, Adder smiled.

"I thought I'd do this in case there was days we may not see each other." Said Adder with a smile

"Hey it ain't the first time I've had love letters left on a tree." Joked Snake

Adder laughed as Snake finished his carvings

"Go read you're answer kid." Said Snake

Adder walked up to the tree and below her message Snake write his answer.

"You can kick an adder so many times before it bites you back"

A tear rolled down her face and she looked and smiled at Snake.

"Well come on it's true, you proved that."Said Snake

Adder was just overcome with emotion she ran up to Snake and gave him a hug to say thanks, Snake just smiled and wrapped his arms round her, he ruffled her hair, she looked up and smiled at him. Snake gave her a cheeky grin, he picked her up and gave her a fireman's lift, Adder laughed and playfully hit him.

"Oh come on you've got to try harder then that to hurt me." Joked Snake

Adder just gave in as Snake carried her across the road to the café where they ordered hot chocolate and coffee.

A siren went off near Adder, it woke her from her flashback, she looked at the tree and smiled, she studied it and noticed a fresh carving in the tree, it looked a few months old but Adder noticed it was new. It read

"I'm still here for you kid, you know what number to call"

Adder smiled she looked round from the tree and looked at her watch. Half past four. Snake should be here. She looked around but could not see him, she bowed her head, it was never like Snake to not be on time. 5 minutes passed by and Adder almost given up hope until she heard a familiar cry in the distance.

"ADDER WAIT UP" Came the voice

Adder turned around and noticed Snake's silhouette running up to her, She smiled as she could make out his face, she ran up to him and flung her arms around him, Snake responded with a hug back and then he looked at her smiling. He took a step back and looked at Adder in shock.

"Shit kid you've grown up." Gruffed Snake

Adder laughed.

"I'm still a kid at heart"Joked Adder

Snake laughed, he put his arm around Adder and they walked to the gates of central park where Adder parked her bike up, she unlocked it and got on it.

"Meet you on the other side of the road." Joked Adder

"Hey don't you go playing with the traffic." Replied Snake concerned

Adder shrugged her shoulders, she perched herself and the bike on the edge of the curb, she checked to see if the road was clear and set off crossing the busy road but it was not clear a lorry had just turned out of a junction nearby and was not far from hitting Adder, Snake saw this he ran and dived in front of the lorry catching Adder off her bike and clearing themselves out of the way of danger, Adder opened her eyes and noticed she was safe on the pavement and her bike was the victim and not her, she looked up and saw Snake crouching over her.

"What have I told you about road safety?" Gruffed Snake as he was catching his breath back

Adder laughed.

"You don't play chicken with lorries." Replied Adder

"Exactly" Gruffed Snake

He held out his hand and pulled Adder onto her feet, Adder dusted herself down and looked at Snake smiling.

"I'll get you a new one." Said Snake

Adder smiled, Snake draped his arm around her.

"Hot chocolate?" Asked Snake with a grin

"Yeah go on then" Replied Adder

They walked off to the café they used to go to Snake laughing and joking about things they done in the past and Adder just agreed with him and brought up stuff now and again. But for the most time she was happy they met up again.


	3. Snake steps up to the plate

Adder and Snake sat down with their drinks, out of the way from the busy streets of Manhattan. They were sitting in their usual spot looking out of the window looking over to central park, Snake done his usual, feet up on the table like he owned the place while Adder sat there staring out. Snake grabbed one of the sugar sachets from the side of his cup and started to shake it, Adder turned around and looked at Snake with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Adder

"Do you ever get hold of one of these? Open it and only get out half of what's in it?" Asked Snake

"Yeah it's quite annoying." Replied Adder

"Well shaking it gets all them itty bitty granules free and then you get the full amount." Replied Snake with a grin.

Pleased with himself that he managed to give Adder a tip of the day sort of thing, Adder just sat there laughing.

"Snake's tips of the day. It should be a ten minute program." Joked Adder

Snake sniggered and nodded his head in agreement, he poured the contents of the sachet into his cup and stirred it, Adder took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled, Snake looked up and gave Adder a grin.

"You know that was not the first time I saved your ass." Gruffed Snake

Adder raised an eyebrow and looked at Snake oddly then it clicked, he did save her once before and it was not the time he stopped her from killing herself, it was the time Snake and Adder were out one night during the week she was suspended.

Flash back

It was a cold Saturday night, Adder was suspended from school but she never told her parents instead she ended up pretending to go to school but met up with Snake at Central Park instead. Snake kept his eye on her and told her to write the list the head wanted, which they handed back to the school on Friday. But this Saturday night was special, Adder was going out on the town with a friend even if it was Snake just taking her out to do ice skating and making a fool out of himself, she did not care, she never went out with a friend before, she got herself sorted out and waited for Snake to arrive, she put on her gloves and her hat and put on her jacket. Her mum came along and handed her a scarf to wear.

"Mum I'm only going ice skating." Groaned Adder

"Yes but you've got to keep warm it's cold out there child" Replied Her mum

Adder smiled and wrapped the scarf over her face, A knock was heard from the door, Adder rushed to the door and opened it, Snake was standing there grinning.

"Whoa there little masked terrorist."joked Snake

Adder laughed and removed the scarf covering her face, Snake held the door open as Adder waved goodbye to her mum and dad.

"So you want to see me make a fool of myself on the ice?" Asked Snake

"Yeah because I'm a pro at In-line skating and I'll be making a mockery of you." Bantered Adder

"Wait and see kid." Replied Snake

Snake went over to his car and held the door open for her like a chauffeur

"After you ma'am." Said Snake

"Why thank you sir." Replied Adder laughing

Snake closed the door and walked round to the drivers side and got in and started the engine. He drove off from the house and headed off to the centre of Manhattan where the ice skating rink was.

Snake got out of the car and helped Adder out of his Car, they were parked near the skating rink so they were not too far away. Adder walked down the path all excited as Snake locked up his car.

"I'm going to so show you up on the ice." Replied Adder

Snake shook his head and laughed

"We'll see little Adder." Gruffed Snake

Adder bounded along the pavement like it was the first time she had been let out for months, Snake just strolled along with his hands in his pocket laughing as Adder bounded around like a little kid.

"Your like a hyped up little puppy" Joked Snake

"No I just ain't been let out of my cage for a while." Replied Adder laughing

She sprinted off ahead of Snake and waited at the edge of the roadside for Snake to join her, Snake just casually walked along and stood next to Adder on the roadside, he looked at Adder as she was eager to jump across the busy road, he just smiled and giggled to himself as Adder was preparing herself to run like mad across the busy Manhattan road to get to the ice rink, Snake put his arm out and held her back

"look kid, unless you want to end up splattered over the front of a yellow Taxi I suggest you stay put and wait." Gruffed Snake

Adder looked at him and bowed her head.

"Sorry, I'm just hyped up I guess" Replied Adder

Snake placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah well just remember in future, It ain't a good idea to play chicken with yellow taxi's or lorries, You got me?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded in agreement and waited for a gap in the traffic before crossing, like a mad man. She got to the entrance of the ice rink and paid the fee required for the rent of the skates and pulled them on, Snake already beat Adder to it and was waiting for her on the ice. Adder approached the edge of the ice rink gingerly and looked up at Snake who had his hand held out in case she struggled. Adder smiled.

"Hey I thought you said you were a pro at In-line skating." Joked Snake

"Yeah but I've never been on the ice before." Replied Adder

Snake grinned and held out both of his hands, Adder grabbed them and slowly placed herself on the ice, Adder wobbled a bit and then slowly gained her balance, Snake just laughed and looked at Adder grinning.

"Let's get moving shall we?" Said Snake

Adder nodded.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to slowly pull you along and you can copy what I do." Gruffed Snake

"Yes sir" Joked Adder

Snake slowly dragged her along, Adder was reluctant to move at first but gradually got into the swing of things and copied what Snake was doing. After a while Adder had gotten used to be dragged around on the ice and Snake stopped in the centre of the ice rink, letting go of Adder's hands.

"Right, you know how to in-line skate so this should be easy for you." Said Snake

"What you saying? I should skate around and go mental?" Asked Adder

Snake laughed

"No I'm saying you have ten seconds to skate your butt out of the way from me before I come and catch you." Laughed Snake

Adder laughed as Snake counted down the seconds, She pelted across the ice rink and tried to blend in with the crowds of people but Snake had his eye on her.

" EIGHT... NINE...TEN. I'M COMING AFTER YOU KID." Yelled Snake

He raced across the ice rink after Adder, she looked around and saw Snake screaming up behind her and started hauling ass out of the way, nearly causing several accidents on the way but she did not care, She came to a bend in the rink, Snake was close behind her but she had a trick up her sleeve, She placed her right foot behind her left and angled it as she went round causing an Ice spray to come up and hit Snake behind her, Snake slowed down and come to a gradual stop as Adder sped on ahead.

"Thanks for that kid." Muttered Snake

Snake shook himself down and turned round Adder was on the opposite side of the rink waving at Snake, He raised an eyebrow and pointed at Adder.

"I'll get you back for that." Gruffed Snake

He sped round to her but she had darted off as quick as she saw him,Snake stopped and watched as Adder sped round to the other side and then quickly changed his tactics, he left her get half way round and then raced on ahead of her making sure he mixed in with the crowd, Adder thought she had lost him and slowed herself down to match the speed of those in front of her unaware Snake had stopped in front of her, she was grinning thinking she had beat him but she was wrong, Snake jumped out in front of her and caused her to fall over skidding to a halt in front of Snake's feet,Snake looked down and laughed as Adder folded her arms.

"See I got you back." Joked Snake

Adder grinned, Snake held out his hands and helped pull her back onto her feet and then poked her in fun.

"Nice try with the ice spray, but it ain't no where near as good as my stealth approach." Said Snake

"Yeah but you've been doing that for years." Replied Adder

"First time on ice." Joked Snake

Adder shook her head and placed her hands in her pockets and slowly skated off, Snake laughed and followed on behind her.

"Pro at In-line skating, so how come you were so scared coming onto the ice?" Asked Snake

"I've never been on the ice." Replied Adder smiling

"yeah but they say, if you're good at In-line skating you're naturally good at Ice skating." Replied Snake

"Yeah but come on the ice is a daunting thing, it's not like concrete." Said Adder

"Oh don't be such a baby." Joked Snake

Adder grinned and pushed Snake,Snake wobbled a bit and then regained his balance, Adder sat there laughing at him,he just shook his head and pushed her back, Adder wobbled and then darted into the middle of the ice rink, Snake casually skated over to the middle and stopped, causing an ice spray in Adder's face.

"Come on I'll give you a lift round the rink." Gruffed Snake

Adder raised an eyebrow and looked at Snake oddly

"Okay you grab me round the waist and I drag you round the ice and you don't have to do anything." Replied Snake

Adder nodded and put her hands round his waist as he dragged her round the ice, sometimes going fast just to scare her a little but she just laughed and enjoyed it. They skated around for a few hours , Snake pulling Adder along the rink and messing about but while she was being pulled along again she looked around the rink looking at the people enjoying themselves but then she froze, James, Aaron and Paul were circling the rink, glaring at her and pointing, she let go of Snake's waist and stood still watching as they went round sneering at her and making the odd verbal comment towards her. Snake realised she had gone and stopped, he turned around and noticed Adder staring into space, he skated up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up kid?" Asked Snake

Adder turned around and looked at Snake worried.

"They are here." Said Adder with fear in her speech

Snake looked up to where Adder was looking and recognised the lad she got revenge on, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on we'll go, go to the park or something." Said Snake

Adder nodded in agreement, Snake helped her off the ice and took the skates back, Adder sat down, she turned around and noticed the lads had followed them off the ice and were waiting for them, Snake walked over to where Adder was sitting putting her shoes back on.

"Hey, I'm just gonna grab a newspaper from the bloke round the corner, You get any problems yell all right?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded, Snake stuck his thumbs up and walked off to get himself a paper but Adder was not alone for long, James, Aaron and Paul came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey freak, I think we should go for a walk." Gruffed Aaron

Paul grabbed the hood of her jacket and forced her onto her feet as James and Aaron led the way out of the skate rink and went out of the way of public sight along a dark path just outside the rink. Paul stopped walking, Aaron stopped and stood in front of Adder while James took his place beside him.

"So you think it's a good idea to get us suspended?" Asked Aaron

Adder stood silent.

"Well If you won't answer us we'll have to force it out of you." Gruffed Aaron

He pulled out a flick knife and waved it around, Paul started laughing and so did James, Adder stood there worried, too scared to yell for Snake's help.

"So come on why did you do it?" Asked Aaron

"Because you are just scum, you deserve it." Gruffed Adder

Aaron laughed and punched Adder in the face, Adder groaned in pain and then looked back at Aaron, he just smiled back and punched Adder in the chest repeatedly and then ordered paul to drop her, Adder fell to the ground clutching her chest, she looked up and saw the bullies laughing down at her, she filled up with rage and tried to get up but pain overpowered her and Aaron took his chance to kick her in the face causing her face to bleed.

Snake got back and noticed Adder had gone, he went up to a bloke that was sitting next to her.

"Hey did you see where a blonde haired blue eyed girl went? She was sitting next to you." Asked Snake

"Yeah some guys came along and walked off with her." Replied the man

Snake frowned and handed the man the paper he just bought.

"Here look after this." Gruffed Snake

"Why?" Asked the man

"I've got a kid to save." Replied Snake

"Well they turned left at the exit." Said The man

Snake ran through the people leaving and turned left he looked around and saw the lads ganged round Adder, one had got hold of her by the hood of her jacket and was walking her to the edge of the busy road.

"What's say we play some chicken." Joked James

Paul laughed, Snake growled he sprinted across the road and walked over to the group.

"OI WHAT YOU DOING TO HER?" Shouted Snake

Aaron turned around and walked up to Snake.

"Getting rid of another freak." Said Aaron as he laughed in Snake's face, Snake got mad, he saw Adder beaten and bruised being dangled on the road edge by one lad, he looked back at Aaron and smiled and then punched him in the face sending him crashing to the ground, Paul panicked and let Adder go in front of on coming traffic, Snake quickly darted onto the road and grabbed her out of the way, Paul started running but Snake caught him and pushed him to the ground, James jumped up onto Snake's back, Snake threw him off, he looked up and saw Aaron standing in front of him holding a knife to Snake's throat.

"So you think you can kill me kid." Gruffed Snake

"Oh come on, I don't think, I know."Replied Aaron sarcasticly

Snake smiled he smacked the knife out of Aaron's hand and punched him in the gut, Aaron collapsed to the floor while James and Paul ran off.

"Don't think much to your friends either." Gruffed Snake

He walked over to Adder who was sitting on the floor looking dazed and confused, he crouched down and smiled at her.

" You al right kid?" Asked Snake

"My chest hurts but it's going." Replied Adder

Aaron got up and ran away from Snake and Adder, Snake helped Adder up but she looked wobbly, he just grinned at her and picked her up like he was cradling her.

"Snake I do have legs." Said Adder in fun

"Yeah but you ain't fit to walk back to the car." Replied Snake

"It's only a few minutes away." Said Adder

"Hey shush, I've just saved your back, let me have my hero moment and stop moaning about it." Joked Snake

Adder laughed as Snake carried her back to the car.

"You know I gotta get you back home and explained what happened." Said Snake

"No don't I don't want them to know. Can I just go back to yours and you teach me to defend myself

from anything like this again." Asked Adder

Snake sighed and placed his hands on his hips, he smiled at her slightly.

"Okay fine but you're ringing them up and giving them an excuse. Just means I'll have to make the couch into a bed for you." Said Snake

"Oh I get the couch thanks." Joked Adder

"Well it's better then the floor" Laughed Snake

Adder shook her head.

"Look I'll sleep on the floor and let you have the couch." Said Snake

Adder smiled as she got in the car and Snake got in and started it up, he took a CD out of the CD player and then replaced it with another one, the music started up and Adder instantly recognised it and smiled.

"Puddle of Mudd, Blurry. What the hell?" Laughed Adder

"Hey look I could always put on she fucking hates me." Laughed Snake

"Nah it's fine I like this song better." Replied Adder with a smile

Snake shook his head and drove off.

"Oi Adder wakey wakey." Gruffed Snake

Adder snapped out from her flashback and saw Snake waving at her smiling.

"Oh sorry Snake daydreaming again." Replied Adder

Snake laughed.

"You always drift off when I start talking about how the AK-47 is better then the M4." Joked Snake

Adder laughed and took another sip of her hot chocolate, she stared out of the window and paused to think.

"I always smile when blurry is being played" Said Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow.

"Blurry? Oh you mean Blurry by Puddle of Mudd?" Replied Snake

Adder nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Asked Snake

Adder smiled.

"It reminds me of you kicking them fuckers asses." Replied Adder

Snake laughed and then smiled at Adder

"Hey what else could I have done, I can't let them beat up my mate." Gruffed Snake

Adder smiled, being Snake's mate meant a lot to her and he meant a lot to her, a saviour in her eyes she smiled at him and then looked out of the window, something clicked in her head and she looked at Snake and sighed.

"I gotta tell you something, but not here, I gotta take you somewhere else, away from here." Said Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow and looked at her oddly, she smiled back.

"What's up?"Asked Snake concerned

"It's nothing bad honest" Replied Adder

She drunk the rest of her hot chocolate and got up from the table, Snake shrugged his shoulders and followed Adder out of the café.

"Where we going Adder?" Asked Snake

" A place I found not far from here, it's great, No-one else knows about it but me." Said Adder gleefully

Snake draped his arm around Adder's shoulder

"Lead the way little Soldier." Replied Snake with a grin.


	4. New Feeling, New Snake

Adder took Snake past the central park and was walking up to the Hudson river edge A smile spread along her face as she could see this place she found coming up, Snake followed her, he looked around keeping an eye on his surroundings as he never came out this far. Adder ran to the banks of the Hudson and pointed to the corner where the river bends.

"It's round here, it's a great place to loose yourself." Said Adder

Snake smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trusting you." Joked Snake

Adder bounced and ran off round the corner, Snake rolled his eyes.

"Hyped up puppy dog." Muttered Snake with a smile

He jogged after Adder who was miles ahead and had disappeared round the corner, Snake looked round and saw nothing, he kept going and suddenly a tree slowly appeared in front of him and Adder was sitting under it smiling, it had it's own mini beach and the river was not too close and not too far, Snake stopped jogging and walked to catch back his breath, he went over to Adder and sat on the little grassy bit under the tree next to her.

"Okay you've done bloody well to find this place." Gruffed Snake still catching his breath

Adder laughed as Snake leaned back trying to get more air.

"All them years of smoking have finally caught you up," Joked Adder

Snake grinned

"Yeah I gave up two years ago." Replied Snake

Adder started clapping him, Snake just laughed and shook his head and then poked Adder

"Hey you keep that up I'll break your finger." Laughed Adder

"oooh I'm really scared." Joked Snake as he continued to poke her now and again.

"I done it before." Replied Adder

"You closed the door on me." Whined Snake smiling

"You shouldn't have been that close sneaking up behind me." Replied Adder

Snake laughed,he remembered what happened to him that day and then smiled frowning.

"You broke my trigger finger, do you know how hard it is having to adapt?" Asked Snake

Adder just smiled and laughed as Snake blamed her and playfully pushed her away grinning, Adder folded her arms and smiled,Snake looked up and saw the autumn leaves falling down leaving a scattered pile on the floor near him, Snake smiled he grabbed a handful of leaves and chucked them at Adder, She just waited for them to settle on her and then shook them off, she stood up and pushed Snake over in the pile and covered him in the leaves, Snake grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground, he crouched over her and poked her nose, Adder batted his hand away playfully and folded her arms.

"So come on then Kid what's this thing you got to tell me?" Asked Snake

Adder went quiet for a bit.

"Oh it's nothing." Replied Adder reluctantly

Snake raised an eyebrow and gave Adder that look of "yeah sure it's nothing."Adder sighed she sat up and looked at Snake square in the eyes.

"Oh man you're just gonna freak if I tell you." Replied Adder  
"Try me."Gruffed Snake smiling

Adder bowed her head and covered her face with her hands.

"I really like you."Muttered Adder

"And?" Asked Snake

Adder peeped through the gaps of her fingers and sighed

"I fancied you for years and I still do."Sighed Adder

Snake sniggered a bit and hung his head, Adder removed her hands from her face and was blushing a bit, he looked at her and smiled and then held out his hand.

"So how long has this been going on?" Questioned Snake

He helped Adder up as she crouched in front of him smiling and blushing, She scratched the top of her head and looked down at the ground.

"Since I was sixteen and it was when you were helping me defend myself." Muttered Adder

"No one can resist my charms." Joked Snake

Adder pushed him over, he sat up and shook the leaves from his head, Adder sat there laughing, Snake pushed her over with his foot, Adder sat up and noticed Snake crawling over to her and sitting next to her. He turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Well you're not looking to bad yourself, surprised you ain't got men chasing after you." Gruffed Snake

Adder blushed

"Nah you're just saying that to make me feel better." Replied Adder chucking leaves at him, Snake shook his head and sighed.

"No I'm being serious, you are looking very fine." Replied Snake seriously

Adder pulled her hood up and covered her face, Snake smiled and shook his head.

"Always one to to go shy on me when I give you a compliment." Said Snake softly

He pushed her over into the leaves and laughed.

Flash Back

Adder was sitting on Snake's black leather couch, taking in the sheer size of the front room, the cream walls, the forty two inch LCD Television on the wall opposite the couch with Playstation 2 hooked up to it, Coffee table with Gamer magazines sprawled all over it and others. Snake had helped patch Adder's wounds up and was in the kitchen washing up after they had something to eat

(Burger and Chips, You can't beat it) Adder was drinking the coffee he made her and looked over to the Playstation 2, sitting there begging to be played with, Adder held herself back but the eagerness was overpowering her.

"Snake please can I play with your Playstation 2 before I break under the pressure and end up playing it without your permission?" Asked Adder

Snake came out from the Kitchen and looked at Adder who was slowly crawling towards the Playstation, Snake rolled his eyes and laughed, he shook the suds off his hands.

"Go on then." Gruffed Snake

He set the Television up as Adder flicked the Playstation on and pounced on the controller.

"I have Dead or Alive two in there." Said Snake as he walked into the kitchen

Adder grinned and looked at the Television screen with evilness in her eyes, controller gripped tightly, Snake was putting the plates and stuff away, he could hear screams of terror and pain from the television, he popped out of the kitchen, chucked the drying towel over his shoulder and leaned on the door frame watching Adder kicking the crap out of every single opponent that dare come near her, Snake chuckled to himself, Adder turned around and paused the game.

"What?" Asked Adder with a frown

"I hate to be the next person who has to fight you." Replied Snake laughing

Adder shrugged her shoulders and continued beating the hell out of her opponents while Snake put the last of the things away, he put the towel down on the side and ran up to the couch, he jumped up and landed on the couch laying down staring at the screen, Adder was getting mad as one of her opponents was beating the hell out of her, she was just about to get her character to jump up and kick the guy in the face but the other character beat her to it and killed her off, Adder growled, Snake leant over to get the controller off her but fell off the couch.

"You could have just asked." Said Adder

"Yeah well I'm inpatient." Replied Snake

He leant up against the couch and snatched the controller from Adder's hands.

"Hey" Whined Adder

"Watch a pro." Replied Snake Smiling

"I'm a pro god damn it." Moaned Adder

"Oh yeah sure you are when you just got owned by that last bloke." Joked Snake

Adder frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, Snake just smiled and started beating up opponents from left,right and centre, Adder sat there fidgeting waiting for her go but Snake was just whipping through the opponents like they were water. Fifty opponents later and Snake was still going.

"I'm only ten off your record now." Said Snake

Adder rolled her eyes and watched as Snake got his character to push another through a window, she winced as she watch the guy fall to his death.

"oooow that's gonna hurt." cringed Adder

The character jumped up and punched the fallen victim in the groin.

"No that's gotta hurt more." Replied Snake laughing.

A couple of hours later and a few hundred swear words, Snake had finally given up the ghost with his character and died, Adder sighed, she stood up and saluted him. Snake laughed and saluted back.

"Now that's how a pro does it." Said Snake sarcasticly

"Yeah all right smart ass." Sighed Adder

Snake raised the controller and blew on it like it was a smoking gun, Adder shook her head and grinned at him, he handed her the controller.

"Your turn I guess." Gruffed Snake

"Oh and how the hell do you suggest I beat one hundred opponents?" Asked Adder

Snake shrugged his shoulders and lazily fell back on the couch, Adder put the controller down and sat next to Snake as the Dead or Alive Title screen was left up on the screen.

"So come on then ain't you supposed to be teaching me?" Asked Adder

Snake looked at Adder and grinned

"Oh yeah you just reminded me." Replied Snake smiling

He stood up on the couch and jumped over it and dragged it back with Adder still sitting on it, she was giggling, Snake stopped pulling the couch back, he leaned over and ruffled Adder's hair with both of his hands.

"Come on, you can give me a hand moving the table out of the way." Said Snake

He walked round and smiled at Adder, she got off the couch and walked over to the coffee table grabbing one end as Snake grabbed the other and kicked the controller out of the way.

"On the count of three. Okay." Said Snake

"Is that on three or after three?" Asked Adder

Snake just grinned.

"On three." Replied Snake

Adder nodded. Snake counted up to three and they moved the table out of the way leaving a huge clear space in the centre of the room. Snake walked into the centre of the space and pointed at Adder to stand in front of him, Adder shuffled over and stood in front of him, she looked uncomfortable in the face of danger, Snake looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay first step, Relax, just think for now that you're standing here chatting to me."Said Snake

Adder looked at Snake and smiled. She relaxed herself and did not look so rigid any more.

"Right now since your nice and relaxed I want you to raise your hands, like you're trying to stop something or your going to cover your nose before you sneeze." Gruffed Snake

Adder laughed.

"I'll pretend I'm stopping something." Laughed Adder

She raised up her hands and grinned at Snake, he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Okay good start, want to know why you got to keep your hands up?" Asked Snake

"Yeah go on tell me." Replied Adder

"It's like having your guns loaded, you have your weapons there in front of you in case something kicks off and it acts as a warning." Gruffed Snake

Adder nodded in agreement, she still had her hands up. Snake raised up his right hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Okay I'm going to come at you with a straight forward punch, thing is I'll have to get on my knee's because I'm taller then you." Joked Snake

Adder grinned and shook her head.

"Okay I won't then but as I'm coming towards you I want you to use you right hand to push the attack out of the way and the left hand is your weapon. Grab my arm, shoulder whatever just enough to say to me you got me. Bear in mind you also have to move your body out of the way too, you can't just stand there because I'll get you." Said Snake

"Don't come at me too quick." Said Adder

"Don't worry I'll come at you slowly." Replied Snake

Snake pointed to his right fist and Adder nodded, He slowly come towards her simulating a straight forward punch and Adder done exactly what he asked her to do.

"Good, we'll go again shall we?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded and again Snake came at her slowly and again Adder done what he asked her to do.

"Your doing well Kid." Said Snake

Adder just beamed a smile at him and bounced back to her starting point, back in front of Snake.

"Okay we'll try the left hand this time, this is where your brain works that bit harder." Replied Snake

And again Snake came towards her slowly, Adder stumbled a bit but she got there in the end, Snake grinned at her.

"Right we'll go two on the left, two on the right, just to get you used to both attacks." Said Snake

"Fine by me." Replied Adder

So Snake set off throwing punches at Adder and getting her to respond by moving out of the way, it was a basic manoeuvre but it was vital, one that Adder needed to learn in order to look after herself.

"Come on we'll knock it up a gear." Gruffed Snake

Adder smiled and nodded.

"Go on then." Replied Adder

A huge grin spread across her face as she was starting to get used to the whole idea, Snake grinned, he came at Adder a bit quicker and Adder responded more quickly to the attack, two came in from the left and two from the right and with every attack Adder dealt with it just like Snake said, They got to the end of the room and Snake stopped the Attacks.

"Come on you come at me." Suggested Snake

"But you'll kick my ass." Replied Adder with a smile

"I'll go easy on you, promise." Said Snake hand on his heart

Adder nodded in agreement, she lunged at Snake and he just repeated what he taught Adder to do only a bit more quicker. This was going on for a few hours, the attacks got quicker and Adder's reflexes were getting quicker too, Snake felt it was an ideal opportunity to move the teaching onto the next level.

"Okay look you've got that down to a tee, so I'm going to show you the most easiest and basic moves to get someone onto the floor." gruffed Snake

"Easy for you." Replied Adder

"Trust me, the way you're going you'll get it quick enough." Replied Snake

He wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm and then took off his jumper and chucked it to the floor. Adder came at him with her punch and Snake moved it out of the way like he taught her and then stopped.

"Right you know your right arm you stopped the attack with, you move that up to your opponents neck and your left hand you place on the kidneys, as you're doing this move with the way you want to go, in this case straight ahead and you got to put the two attacks together. Got that?" Asked Snake

"I think so." Replied Adder

"Look I'll do it on you first." Gruffed Snake

"But that floor don't look to comfortable to land on." Joked Adder

"Don't worry I'll lower you to the floor." Replied Snake

"You better." Replied Adder

"Trust me." Said Snake

He dealt with the attack and then carried out the move he described to Adder slowly so she took it all in, he took Adder off balance and gently lowered her to the ground like he said he would, Adder closed her eyes, unsure if she was going to be dropped by accident.

"See told you to trust me." Gruffed Snake

Adder opened her eyes and saw Snake crouching over her smiling.

"That was not too bad. Was it?" Asked Snake

Adder stared into Snake's green eyes, this feeling inside just came over her, a feeling of warmth, belonging. It was hard to describe but it was defiantly a feeling she never experienced before.

"Love?" Thought Adder

Snake held out his hand, Adder just grinned at Snake and laughed.

"Okay what?" Asked Snake

"I don't know I just felt like laughing." Replied Adder

Snake grinned and gave her an odd look, Adder took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Come on, your turn on me." Said Snake

"What happens if I fuck it up?" Asked Adder

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through." Replied Snake

Snake came at Adder this time round and Adder performed the counter attack on Snake, she got him off balance pretty well but as he fell back Adder fell with him and landed on her knees, Snake was all right he was use to it.

"You okay kid?" Asked Snake

"yes I'm fine, what about you?" Asked Adder

"I'm use to it." Said Snake

He sat up and looked at Adder sitting on the floor.

"Well That's good for a first timer. Ready to go again?" Asked Snake

"Oh you know I can handle you." Said Adder playfully

"Tough talk huh? Well we'll see." Replied Snake

The pair of them got up and started all over again, throwing punches at one another and knocking each other to the ground. It went on for hours, up to midnight in fact but Adder could not figure out this feeling she had, it was still with her and every time she stared into Snake's eye's it just got stronger and stronger. Maybe it was love but what the hell would Snake see in her? She was always told she was ugly, too much of a man wannabe to get herself a boyfriend. Adder tried to shake it off but it would not go away no matter how hard she tried.

Snake signalled for the practice to stop.

"It's getting late and you need to get some sleep." Gruffed Snake

"On the couch." Replied Adder

"Yes on the couch, I'm going to make friends with the floor." Joked Snake

Adder laughed As Snake went to grab two duvets and some pillows for them to sleep on, Adder wiped the sweat off her brow and then watched as Snake walked out of the room, that feeling she had was going mad.

"What the hell?" Muttered Adder Snake turned round and looked at Adder

"You okay kid?" Asked Snake

"Err yeah fine my knee it just twinging a bit nothing to serious." Replied Adder

Snake grinned and stuck his thumb up.

"Hey Snake, thanks for that." Said Adder

"Think nothing of it kid. I'm going to train you up good." Replied Snake

He went upstairs and rummaged around getting a few spare duvets and pillows leaving Adder downstairs with her thoughts and trying to figure out what the hell this feeling was.

"So you've had this feeling with you since you were sixteen?" Asked Snake

Adder snapped out of her flashback and looked over to Snake.

" Yeah, Sorry Snake miles away." Replied Adder

"Noticed" Joked Snake

Adder grinned at him as she sat in the pile of leaves he pushed her in.

"Well why did you not tell me?" Asked Snake

"I was sixteen, you was twenty two." replied Adder laughing

"Ah I see where you're coming from." Replied Snake giggling

He sat down in front of Adder and looked into her eyes, she just smiled at him and then covered her face.

"Hey listen, I don't mind honestly." Said Snake

Adder slowly removed her hands from her face and looked at Snake smiling at her, she went red with embarrassment.

"It just that a thought, the last thing you want is an ugly person like me chasing around after you. I mean come on I ain't that great looking." Replied Adder

Snake bowed his head and the looked back at Adder

"Don't be saying that."Gruffed Snake

"Why?" Asked Adder

"In my mind your the most attractive woman walking around New York and I mean that."Replied Snake

Adder just laughed and shook her head.

"No you don't mean that."Said Adder Giggling

Snake shook his head and sighed.

"Look into my eye's, you'll tell I'm not lying" Replied Snake

"I can't." Replied Adder

Snake frowned and grinned mischievously, he pushed Adder to the ground and knelt over Adder grinning.

"I'll make you look into my eyes."Gruffed Snake

He pinned down Adders arms and bent over her so he was looking at her face to face, eye to eye, Adder just grinned at him.

"told you I'll make you look into my eyes." Whispered Snake

"Okay well say what you just said a few minutes ago to me." Replied Adder

"Fine. In my mind you're the most attractive woman walking around New York." Gruffed Snake smiling

Adder grinned, she tried to wriggle free from Snake's grasp but he had pinned her down good, Snake gave her a coy smile Adder smiled back at Snake and grabbed his shoulders, he wrapped his hands under Adders shoulders and lifted her up to him.

"Snake you git, you stole my heart at sixteen, I want it back." Joked Adder

"Well you're stealing mine right now." Replied Snake

"And how are you going to get it back from me?" Asked Adder

"The only way I know how." Replied Snake

He smiled at Adder, she smiled back and wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his around her back.

"So you going to tell me how?" Asked Adder

Snake shook his head, he drew Adder close.

"I'll show you instead." Whispered Snake

He kissed Adder on the lips, Adder embraced him as he gently lowered her to the floor kissing her gently on the lips, Adder clung to him tightly, the man who stole her heart was making sure he kept hold of it.


	5. NRA Day part 1 :the plans

Just a little thing to make things clear y'all. I'm from England and would love to live in New York because this country sucks. Any ways where I live NRA day is basicly the last years proper last day before they begin their final exams. A chance to say goodbye, look smart and walk away holding our heads high and saying yeah we lived through this hell. I did not give a shit about my NRA day the sooner it was over the better for me, I just wanted to play MGS2 all day as I saw no point. But I went and I made sure I went to it in a way Snake would be proud of me for. I went as myself

Adder placed her hands on Snake's chest, He stopped kissing her and looked down to where she had placed her hands and then looked back at Adder laying on the floor smiling at him. He gave her a grin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now do you believe me?" Asked Snake

"You still ain't given me my heart back."Replied Adder smiling

"Yeah well now you have mine and I've got yours." Said Snake sweetly

"Just don't damage it okay." Sighed Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow, he sat up and then laid next to Adder staring at her.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Snake

Adder turned and faced Snake with a smile.

"No one else has ever taken my heart from me like you did, I suppose I'm worried that's all." Replied Adder

Snake stroked her cheek and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll look after it. I've done a good job of it so far." Gruffed Snake

Adder laughed and snuggled up to Snake, he wrapped his arms around her and looked into her blue eyes.

"Yeah well Just look after mine too, I may be a bad ass but I can show my emotions to the people I care about." Replied Snake

Adder nodded, she grabbed a pile of leaves and dumped them over Snake's head and laughed, Snake frowned he grabbed a pile of leaves and chucked them back at Adder as she rolled out of his way knowing he was after revenge. She ran up to the tree and started to climb it, Snake stood up and shook himself down, he walked over to the tree and looked up as Adder sat on one of the branches.

"I'll see you later." Joked Snake

"No wait Snake." Replied Adder Snake gave her a cheeky grin and slowly walked away from her as she struggled to get down fro the tree.

"Bye now." Gruffed Snake as he walked backwards watching Adder rush down the tree.

Adder got to the bottom branch and jumped down, she looked as Snake was walking away slowly waving.

"Look I'm down now." Yelled Adder

Snake stopped walking away and began heading back to Adder, a Handful of leaves in his hand behind his back, Adder stood there smiling

"I knew you'd feel guilty leaving me here." Joked Adder

"Yeah, you're right, it got to me." Replied Snake smiling

"Thought so."Said Adder

Snake held out his arms and gave Adder a smile.

"Hug me if I'm forgiven?"Asked Snake

Adder gave Snake a hug, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as he stuffed the leaves he gathered down the back of her jacket, Adder knew he was up to something and stepped back shaking the leaves out of her jacket, Snake stood there giggling as she fidgeted getting all of the leaves out , she took off her jacket and threw it on the floor as she tried to get the last of the leaves out.

"Got you good." Laughed Snake

Adder raised her middle finger and smiled at him as she removed the her hooded jacket shaking out the last bit of leaves.

"Hey steady up, I don't want this turning into a strip show."Gruffed Snake

Adder laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hardly there's only me and you here." Giggled Adder

Snake had a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh what so it's a private viewing then?" Asked Snake

He stroked his chin and had a smug look on his face, Adder just gave him an odd look and put her jackets back on.

"Oh damn I thought you'd do it." Joked Snake

"Yes Snake, I'm going to strip Naked right here in daylight and in full view of everyone on that bridge over there." Said Adder sarcasticly

"Hey stop promising me."Joked Snake

He went up to her and held out his arms, Adder looked at his hands.

"No leaves I promise." said Snake

Adder smiled and literally threw herself at him,Snake wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"So glad we met up again."Said Snake softly

Adder looked up and smiled, she kissed him on the lips and snuggled into his chest.

"Why are you glad?" Asked Adder

"My life ain't complete with out my Little Adder being around." Replied Snake

He kissed Adder on the forehead and then took hold of her hands from around his neck, he smiled at her and raised his eyebrow like he was up to something or had something planned in his head.

"We're gonna do something special tonight just me and you" Said Snake

Adder smiled back

"So what you got planned?" Asked Adder

Snake smirked and then bowed his head.

"I'm not telling you that." Replied Snake smiling

Adder started laughing as she remembered something from the past that made her giggle.

"Oh you're not telling me, like the time you did not tell me you were taking me out after my NRA day on the back of your motorbike to a top notch Italian restaurant we got thrown out of."Giggled Adder

"Why did we get thrown out?" Asked Snake laughing

"For being too noisy and cluttering the floor with all the motor bike stuff."Joked Adder

Snake laughed at the thought of that day, he shook his head and smiled at Adder

"Nah it ain't that, it's something I hold close to my heart and I can't just show anybody, it has to be someone special." Said Snake smiling

"Hey Snake if it's something freaky you can do with a limb I'm running away" Joked Adder

"It's not that."Laughed Snake

Adder raised an eyebrow and smiled at him seductively

"Or that" Replied Snake quickly and smiling

"Oh damn." Said Adder giggling

Snake kissed Adder on the lips and then took Adders right hand with his left and started leading Adder away from the site she told him about.

"You know what, I remembered how much that NRA day meant to you." Gruffed Snake

Adder thought about it and looked At Snake laughing.

"Yeah I wanted to be me, just me and no one else." Replied Adder

Snake nodded in agreement

Flash back

It was the start of May, people were rushing around trying to sort out how they were going to arrive to their NRA day, how they were going to look and what words they were going to say to their friends before they left. Teachers were getting year books ready and some fancy afternoon dinner planned. It was one of the biggest days for anybody who were coming to an end of their high school days, well anyone except Adder. She could not care about it, what was the point in handing out fake goodbyes to the people who could not give a toss about her, the only people she will say goodbye to is her clan of misfits and her geography teacher just because he kept an eye on her.

Adder's mate Carol came up to her during a brake interval.

"Hey Emma. You decided what you doing for NRA day yet?" Asked Carol

Adder turned round and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I never actually sat down and thought about it." Replied Adder

Carol looked at her stunned.

"It's the first of May and you have not thought about it?" Asked Carol almost stunned

"To be honest Carol, I'm not fussed by this big day. No one in my year would not care if I'm gone so what's the big deal in trying to make them care that I have gone?" Replied Adder

Carol shrugged her shoulders

"I suppose, but you're going to leave me behind for a year and I'm going to miss you." Whined Carol

Adder laughed as she flicked through the pages of a Game magazine she found on the table in the school library.

"I know you'll miss me, but don't worry I won't forget about you." Replied Adder laughing

Carol grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up, she belted it round Adder's head forcing her to loose her page in the magazine.

"Right, I'll find an encyclopaedia and lob it at you head shall I?" Joked Adder

"Do that but let me have a head start in running off first." Replied Carol laughing

Adder grinned at Carol and shook her head.

"Well If you don't plan something fast, me and the gang will instead and it'll compose of us getting you down here in a pink dress." Joked Carol

"Dear god no, not a dress, anything but a dress." Replied Adder horrified.

"Well get your skates on and sort something."Laughed Carol

She walked out of the library, Adder in tow behind her wriggling her bag on her back as she walked down the stairs. Carol turned around and laughed as Adder fought with her bag to get it on her back, Adder just sighed and gave up.

"Emma I think it's clear that bag don't like you." Laughed Carol

"Bloody bag." Moaned Adder laughing

The bell went for end of Break, Carol charged down the stairs as Adder followed behind carrying her bag in one hand.

"See you later." Yelled Carol

"Yeah bye, I'm not going to be here this afternoon." Yelled Adder

"Why?" asked Carol

"It's ICT this afternoon and well we all know what happened in that lesson, that's why I have the afternoons off. It's allowed." replied Adder

Carol shrugged her shoulders and ran off as Adder walked to her maths lesson trying to think of some way to show up to the NRA day in style.

Twelve fifteen, it was lunch time. Adder could not concentrate on her maths work and left the class with nothing to show for her appearance today. She bundled her books in her bag and hurried out of the class, she pulled on her bag as she charged down the flights of stairs to get out of the school. She walked out of the school car park, Earphones in as she listened to Puddle of Mudd, she could hear no one and that was the way she liked it, any sneering comments at her would not be heard and no noses would be broken. Adder was halfway home, all alone as she walked along the busy road well that's what she thought, she felt a hand on her head and she froze, she looked to the side of her and saw Snake standing next to her grinning. Adder pulled out her earphones.

"What the hell?" Asked Adder

"You forgot I was picking you up this afternoon." Replied Snake

Adder raised an eyebrow and gave Snake a puzzled look.

"You said Hey snake can you pick me up from school tomorrow afternoon." Gruffed Snake smiling

Then it clicked in Adder's mind she slapped her forehead.

"Oh Christ yeah. I'm sorry I forgot about it."Moaned Adder

"Never like you to forget." Replied Snake with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, sorry. Carol mentioned NRA day to me and said If I did not plan anything she was going to force me to appear in a pink dress." Said Adder

Snake laughed and ruffled Adder's hair.

"So that's why you forgot. You were thinking about that all day."Replied Snake

Adder turned around and followed Snake back down the road towards his car that he conveniently parked in a bus stop with his hazards on Adder just laughed at his cheek to authority and put her bag in the boot of the car and then made her way to the passengers side, a bus was pulling in to use the bay and started honking with the bus driver hurling abuse at them. Snake just got in his car laughing.

"You can't beat winding up bus drivers."Laughed Snake

Snake started up the car and sped out of the bus bay leaving the bus driver ranting and raving as a cloud of dust flew up from the tyres of the car.

Getting back to the house in one piece was the highlight of the afternoon as Snake flew through heavy traffic, taking little detours through rough alleyways and putting his Subaru under pressure while Adder sat there laughing at the drivers who cursed them. Adder jumped out of the car, bounding around like a hyped up little puppy as Snake calls her.

"You gotta do that again." Said Adder all excited

"If I do that again I'm doing it on my motorbike, heck of a lot better," Replied Snake

Adder looked at Snake gob smacked

"You have a motorbike?" Asked Adder

"Oh yes." Replied Snake

He opened the door to the house and let Adder in first and then he followed behind, Adder dumped her bag on the floor and then grabbed some clothes out of it.

"So what bike is it?" asked Adder

"A Suzuki Hayabusa custom and it goes some too." Replied Snake

Adder's jaw just dropped to the floor.

"I take it you like them bikes?" Asked Snake laughing

"Heck yes they are so bloody awesome, it's unbelievable." Said Adder stunned

Snake just laughed and walked off into the main room switching on the PS2 and kicking off his shoes while Adder ran upstairs to get change. He was playing need for speed underground and was just about to get round the final bit of the track when he heard a loud thump upstairs, he jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, half expecting to see Adder unconscious on the floor, the thump was so loud. He walked up to the spare rooms door and stood beside it.

"Hey, you all right in there?" Asked Snake

"I'm fine." Replied Adder

"Then what the hell was that thump?" Asked Snake concerned

"I'm not telling you, you'll just laugh." Replied Adder

"Well if you don't tell me I'm coming in there, dressed or not." Joked Snake

There was silence followed by some rummaging around and grumblings, Snake shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, he walked in and saw Adder sitting on the floor with her arms crossed and with a frown on her face.

"I fell over trying to put my trousers on." Mumbled Adder

"Been there, done that." Replied Snake smiling.

Adder stood up and shuffled out of the spare room and ran down the stairs into the main room, Snake rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Oi don't you interfere with my game."Gruffed Snake

"I'm no where near it."Replied Adder

Snake walked in and grabbed the controller before Adder could even think about playing the game, he sat on the floor and lent back on the couch behind him while Adder sat down next to him looking distant from the main action on the screen, Snake quickly looked out of the corner of his eyes and quickly looked back at the screen.

"You all right kid? You look a bit distant." Said Snake

Adder sighed, lent back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, I'm thinking about this NRA day. I'm not bothered about it but what Carol said had a point. Okay I'm saying fake goodbyes to my year but the real goodbyes are to my friends in the year below them and I'm leaving them behind. I got to do something to make them remember me by." Sighed Adder

Snake frowned as he struggled round a difficult corner in his game.

"So you want to do something memorable?" Asked Snake

"Yeah. I do" Replied Adder

Snake thought for the minute as he was going down the home stretch.

"How about you turn up in a hummer limo?" Asked Snake

"No, loads of people are doing that." said Adder

"Or a horse and cart." Suggested Snake

"Again, some people are already doing it, I want to do something that has not been done before, is me down to a tee." Sighed Adder

Snake paused his game and thought briefly before an idea struck him like a bullet to the head.

"I got it." Said Snake excitedly

Adder looked at him as he sat there smiling.

"I know exactly what to do." Gruffed Snake

"What is it?" Asked Adder

"Come on I'll take you to my garage." Said Snake as he quickly stood up

Adder stood up and followed Snake out to his garage, he flicked the door open and walked in switching on the light.

"Hey cover your eyes and no peeking." Said Snake with a smile

Adder rolled her eyes and covered her eyes as Snake rummaged around, she heard what sounded like a sheet being taken off something.

"Okay you can see now." replied Snake

Adder uncovered her eyes and saw a black Suzuki Hayabusa in front of her, her jaw dropped, she was amazed by the paint job on it. It was with reflective paint, Green Snake scales rippled down the sides and on the front was a Snake's head with it's jaw open and red eyes.

"My god I've fallen in love with this bike." gasped Adder

Snake laughed as Adder explored every detail of it.

"You only see the paint job when it goes through the sunlight." Said Snake

"Yeah but it's bloody gorgeous even if you only see it in the sunlight."Replied Adder

Snake just grinned, he took the key off a hook nearby and put it in the ignition and started it up. A roar came from the exhaust and the bike was alive, purring softly as it sat there running. Adder was amazed by it.

"I thought maybe I could take you in on the back of this bike, it's you, it's nothing that's been done and I can get you custom leathers to match the theme." Gruffed Snake

"Yeah but that's gonna cost you a bomb." Replied Adder shocked

"No it ain't, the guy I know who can do it, he owes me a favour." Laughed Snake

"Then that's what we'll do, you take me on the back of this beauty and I wear some excellent leathers that sum me up." Giggled Adder

Snake walked up to her and ruffled her hair, she gave him a high five and continued to investigate the bike.

"I'll give this guy a ring shall I?" Asked Snake

Adder gave him the thumbs up as he walked out of the garage back to the house.

"I still have that bike you know." Gruffed Snake

"After all these years you still have it? I'm surprised." Replied Adder laughing

She snapped out from her flashback and noticed they were walking along the edge of the Hudson river making their way back to the centre of New York.

"Could not bring myself round to selling it."Replied Snake

Adder laughed and looked at Snake confused

"Trust me too many good memories that bike gave me." Laughed Snake

Adder grinned at the memories she had on the back of that bike, they were mostly blurred since most of the time they were speeding through the traffic.

"I know why you kept it,it's because you knew you looked good in leathers and the helmet just made you mysterious."Joked Adder

"Well yes that too."Replied Snake laughing

Adder grinned, just the thought of Snake in his motorbike get up was enough to make her happy for the rest of the day. Snake wrapped his arm around Adder's back as she snuggled in close to him wrapping her arm around his back.

"Do them leathers still fit you by the way?" Asked Snake

Adder looked up at Snake and smiled

"Yeah, I ain't grown that much since you last seen me."Joked Adder

"Well that's good, you're gonna need them." Replied Snake smiling

Adder beamed a smile and began hopping along the edge of the Hudson, Snake just gave her an odd look as his arm was being chucked about by a hyped up Adder, usually he'd complain but not this time, he was kinda glad she was doing it, glad he was back with his little Adder. Adder was just glad about everything that was happening today including the memories of that NRA day still fresh in her mind.


	6. NRA Day part 2: The beast

(long chapter alert,as I was kinda running away with this one LOL)

Adder had stopped bouncing around, the thought had passed and for once she was being less hyper and more serious as Snake and Adder wondered around the city aimlessly, not caring where they went so long as they were within each others company, nothing seemed to matter to them. Snake being Snake stopped at the nearest hot dog stand to grab something to eat, he dragged Adder along with him as his stomach was doing the talking for a change.

"You want anything?" Asked Snake

Adder sighed and smiled as Snake had a grin on his face, the sort of grin that is like saying "Go on you know you want one" she shook her head and laughed.

"Go on then, but no onions I hate fried onions." Replied Adder

"How the hell can you not have a hot dog with fried onions?" Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders as Snake paid the man and handed her hot dog over, Snake took bite from his and was soon regretting it as Ketchup attacked his long black jacket, Adder found it amusing but Snake held up his arms and sighed.

"Always happens to me." Groaned Snake

Adder walked over to him and grabbed a paper towel from the stall and handed it to him.

"It's not your fault you're a messy pup." Joked Adder

Snake smiled slightly as he wiped off the ketchup getting Adder to hold his hot dog, Adder just giggled as Snake muttered to himself about how ketchup was unbelievable and how it always attacks him and not anyone else.

"Hey you being the loving girlfriend should be helping me out." Joked Snake

"Ah but it's your fault, not mine"Replied Adder laughing

Snake shook his head and threw the ketchup soaked paper towel at Adder, she moved out of the way and laughed as it attached itself to some woman's fur coat, Snake looked stunned as the woman paid no attention to it and carried on walking. Adder was in fits of laughter while Snake took his hot dog back in the fear Adder was going to drop it.

"Lets get moving before she notices" Sniggered Snake

Adder was biting her fist to try and stop herself laughing while Snake just carried on eating his coat wrecking hot dog, he looked at Adder who was going red trying to stop herself laughing about something as small as a bit of tissue stuck to someone's coat.

"Okay I think we should calm you down before you hyper ventilate or something" Joked Snake

Adder looked at her hot dog and took a bite out of it, luckily the ketchup stayed in place and Snake frowned

"How the hell do you do that?" Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and smiled back at Snake as they walked along the path amongst the busy crowds. Adder saw something that sparked a memory from her NRA day, she stared through the crowd, Jaw dropped. A Suzuki black Hayabusa roared down the road, dodging the traffic, Snake looked at Adder gawping and laughed.

"Still loving them bikes then?" Asked Snake

Flashback

Friday was here. School had been and gone, NRA day was on Monday, plans had been sorted and Adder was sitting in the back garden drinking her tea while her dad mowed the lawn getting mad as the netting around the pond gets tangled up in the mower, Adder chuckled and fell off the garden table spilling tea on herself in the process.

"I just put that on fresh too" Muttered Adder

She picked herself up and wondered into the kitchen, grabbed a wet cloth and started to wipe off the tea from her t-shirt mumbling to herself and then ended up ripping her t-shirt off and heading upstairs to get another one but was stopped halfway by a knock at the front door, Adder rolled her eyes, grabbed her tea soaked t-shirt and headed back to the door while applying the t-shirt. She opened the door and was greeted with seeing Snake leaning in the archway, he looked at her t-shirt and laughed.

"Did I interrupt a wet t-shirt contest or something?" Joked Snake

Adder sighed and playfully hit Snake on the arm.

"No I spilt tea down myself" Replied Adder

"And you decided to try and wipe it off?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded in agreement

"And I was off to get a new t-shirt but you knocked on the door and I could not have answered it half naked." Replied Adder

Snake laughed as he walked into the house, Adder looked at him surprised, it was unusual seeing Snake not wearing his jacket or jeans, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black denim three quarter lengths. Adders dad walked in and saw Snake standing in the hallway as Adder ran upstairs to get a new t-shirt on. He waved at Snake and then walked back out into the garden with a pair of scissors to try and free the mower from the netting.

"I take it the netting is attacking your dads mower again?" Yelled Snake

"It's always getting attacked by the netting" Laughed Adder

Snake laughed as he could hear the raised language coming from the garden followed by the noise something being thumped.

"Hey by the way, your leathers and helmet are ready." Shouted Snake

Adder ran down the stairs and hung over the banister smiling.

"Can I see them?" Asked Adder

Snake scratched his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to see them?" Asked Snake

"I want to know what I'm gonna look like on Monday"Replied Adder

Snake grinned cheekily and ruffled Adder's hair, Adder blew the hair from her face and jumped over the banister.

"Yeah Monday is another school day right?" Asked Snake cheekily

"No, it's my NRA day." Growled Adder

Snake laughed

"Oh that, why didn't you say in the first place" Joked Snake

Adder grinned and walked away from Snake muttering to herself, she went out to the garden where her dad was getting mad with the mower.

"Dad I'm gonna go fetch my leathers for Monday." Said Adder

Her dad muttered something to himself as the netting put up a fight.

"DAD" Yelled Adder

"WHAT?" Asked her dad

"I'm going to get my leathers for Monday." Replied Adder grinning

her dad put up his hand as Adder wondered back to Snake who was waiting in the driveway laughing his ass off watching Adders dad fight with the mower, Adder rolled her eyes and proceeded to Snake's car and sat in the drivers seat, Snake turned around and noticed Adder sitting in the drivers seat pretending to drive it, he laughed and walked over to the door.

"Excuse me can I drive my own car now please?" Asked Snake

Adder laughed

"Fine. Be like that." Giggled Adder

Snake signalled for Adder to get out and go to the other side.

"Hey by the way, we get your gear and then we'll take the beast back" Said Snake

"Can you stop referring to me in that way." Joked Adder

"Yeah sorry I should have said sex beast when referring to you" Laughed Snake

Adder burst out laughing and stuck her middle finger up at Snake, Snake just saluted her back and got in the car, started it up and drove off to pick up Adders suit for NRA day. Black leathers with A snake design all over and diamond shapes along the back like the pattern of an Adder, she had no idea what the helmet was gonna look like, she left that up to Snake's judgement.

Adder bundled out of the car all excited and impatient and darted into the shop, bouncing around like a lunatic,Snake rolled his eyes and laughed at the hyperactive Adder, he walked into the shop and went up to the counter. It was a small shop that aided the many bikers around New York, filled to the hilt with Motorbike jackets, trousers, boots, helmets and other Motorbike related accessories. Adder was technically in heaven all that was required now was a few motorbikes on display. Snake banged on the counter surface.

"Oi Simon, stop touching up your PC and get your ass down here." Joked Snake

There was some mumbling heard from the door behind the counter followed by sounds of someone running down the stairs and shuffling feet, the door opened and a man of five foot eight stood in the door way smiling at Snake. He had short black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt and Jeans.

"Hey fuck you Snake, you're just jealous." Replied Simon laughing

"Oh yeah, I'm really jealous about how much love you have for a PC" Laughed Snake

Simon shook his head and smiled.

"Look I'll grab your stuff if you keep the PC loving under your hat." Joked Simon

Snake laughed and saluted Simon, he handed Snake the leathers and helmet and then looked at Adder as she stared at the helmets.

"So what's all this about then?" Asked Simon

"She's having this NRA day on Monday, it's where she says goodbye to her year group before she starts her exams. Most of them are going in limos and dressing up real smart and that." Replied Snake

"So why don't she do that then?" Asked Simon

Snake shook his head.

"Nah she don't want to do that. She wants to be herself so I'm taking her in on the back of my bike."replied Snake

"Ah so that's why you wanted to customise these leathers then?" Said Simon

Snake agreed.

"Hey Adder come on we are going, get these on and cause havoc in New York" Said Snake

Adder raised her fists in glory at the thought of going through traffic at high speeds, Snake laughed and started to leave the shop, Adder just ran out as Snake quickly held the door open, Simon was just laughing as Adder bounced around outside.

"You owe me one Snake." Said Simon

"Yeah yeah, when you get a problem with your bike let me know." Replied Snake

Snake walked out of the shop and went to the car, he put the stuff in the boot of the car and then got in and started the car up.

"Ready to rip up some traffic?"Asked Snake

"Oh hell yeah." Replied Adder Excitedly

Snake grinned, he put on his shades as the sun was glaring in his face and drove off.

"Hope you realise Kid you're not gonna be riding one of those little mopeds that are roaming around the city." Gruffed Snake

"yeah I know, plus I would not be seen dead on one of those." Replied Adder Laughing

Snake laughed.

"Yeah I know but we all have to start somewhere, I had to start on one of those mopeds but I quickly got my license for a bigger bike." Gruffed Snake

Adder burst out laughing at the thought of Snake on a moped.

"Nah when I get a bike I'm gonna start with one of those that look like a decent bike." Said Adder

Snake grinned at Adder's enthusiasm.

"Well good luck kid, them things cost a bomb." Replied Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders, it was a dream she was looking forward too but right now she just wanted to experience what it's like to fly through traffic at one hundred and ten miles per hour.

Snake had gotten his leathers on and was out in the garage starting his bike up and letting it tick over, Adder was upstairs pulling on her brand new leathers, they looked great, Black with white outlines of Snake scales all over, She had white Snakes going down the sides of her arms and diamonds going down the centre of her spine and down the sides of her legs but there was one thing missing from all this get up and that was her helmet which Snake somehow managed to keep out of her sight. She ran downstairs nearly tripping over her new boots and bounded out to the garage where the bike sat purring enticingly, Snake was crouched down in front of it, checking it over, making sure it was running all okay.

"Snake where's my helmet gone?" Asked Adder

Snake did not respond, he just kept on inspecting the tyres on the bike, making sure the tread was within the legal requirements. Adder sighed.

"SNAKE!" Yelled Adder

Snake peered his head round from the front wheel and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, had my earplugs in." Replied Snake

He pulled out his earplugs and stopped inspecting the tyre.

"Where did my helmet go?" Asked Adder

Snake grinned and went round the other side of the bike, he bent down and picked up a box on the floor and then walked back round to Adder and gave her the box.

"I kept it away from you in case I made a mistake or something." Said Snake

Adder grinned at Snake and placed the box on the floor, she opened it up and it was filled with polystyrene bits, Adder chucked all the bits out until all that was left was the helmet, her jaw dropped in amazement, she picked up the helmet and stared at it. It was black with a white outline of a Snake's head, with the outline of the scales and the pattern of an Adder on the top of it's head. The eyes were red and it's jaw was open around the black visor with it's teeth hanging over the top. It looked amazing and Adder was just amazed.

"Wow, Snake I'm speechless"Said Adder

Snake grinned as Adder sat there looking at the detail, he grabbed a pair of new ear plugs from his jacket and tossed them towards Adder, Adder looked at Snake and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me you're gonna need them." Gruffed Snake

He put his neck warmer on and handed Adder hers,she put it on and then placed the ear plugs in, Snake pulled on his gloves and then placed his helmet on pulled down the black visor, he walked over to the garage door and flicked it open to the open but busy road, Adder pulled on her helmet and watched as Snake took the bike off it's stand and moved it out of the garage.

"Now you can grab the hand rails on the side as we go or you can hug me?" Muffled Snake through his helmet

Adder looked at the hand rails at the side and pointed to them, Snake nodded, he placed the bike back on it's stand and flicked out the foot pegs at the back, Adder stood there looking at the bike as the paint work glistened in the sunshine. She walked up to it and listened to it ticking over in what she could only imagine as a purring panther.

"Before we set off just to let you know, when I lean you lean with me otherwise the bike will go from under us." Said Snake

Adder raised her thumb,she used Snake as an aid to get on the back of the bike, she sat there perched on the back of this beast, Snake took the bike off it's stand and then got on, he revved the engine and slowly took it down to the curb, he checked to see if the road was clear both ways and then set off, he looked at the traffic up ahead and thought to himself.

"Shall I, Shan't I?"

He looked in his side mirror to check on Adder and then back at the road, he saw the traffic going no where and started to slow the bike down enough for him to use his legs to move it along, he turned and looked at Adder.

"What do you say? We rip this traffic up?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded and tapped him on the shoulder in agreement, Snake looked around him and moved the bike out from the lane he was in to the gap in between the two lanes, he stood their motionless and then revved the engine causing the back wheel to squeal. He looked up and then lifted his feet from the floor, the Bike thundered forward through the traffic, everything was going past Adder in a blur, she never had time to think about what the hell she was doing but she just followed Snake as he threw the bike around, dodging the motionless traffic and causing drivers to scream obscenities at them, Snake was enjoying it, he decided to take the turning off to the highway so he could really open up the beast within, he got off the slip road and then twisted the throttle, opening up the engine. The bike flew by all the cars on the highway, Snake looked at the speedometer and watched as the needle flew up the dial, Eighty, Ninety, one hundred, one hundred and ten and still rising. The Bike was really flying and the beast was roaring with excitement, begging for more speed, begging for more power but Snake was being resistant and kept the bike at a comfortable hundred and ten, thinking of Adders well being. They travelled around the highways and busy traffic filled roads for at least 15 minutes before deciding to head back and catch their breaths. Snake parked the bike at the side of the road and got off it, he flipped up the visor on his helmet.

"How you doing kid?" Asked Snake

Adder raised her thumb up and flicked up her visor.

"Lets do that again." Laughed Adder

Snake shook his head.

"Nah we better get this beast home and get it ready for Monday." Replied Snake

Adder bowed her head and then pulled the visor back down as Snake sat back on the front and drove the beast home to it's cage to be washed and blow dried for Monday. Snake dropped Adder off at her house.

"I'll meet you here at half seven on Monday morning and I want a coffee ready with loads of sugar, and then I'll tell you how you look." Said Snake

Adder raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You are gonna dress up for this day I take it?" Asked Snake

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm gonna wear a blouse with some jeans and smart jacket" Replied Adder

Snake laughed

"Thats typical for you." Said Snake

He ruffled adders hair and walked back to the bike sitting on the drive way purring, he picked up his helmet and put it on, Adder waved him goodbye as Snake opened up the throttle and the bike shot off.

Monday morning had come around and Adder was up at half six running around getting ready for the supposed big day. She found all her smart clothes and laid them out on the bed along with her motorbike gear and then legged it into the shower before anyone else had a chance. She may have hated her year but she was doing this for her mates and fellow misfits, she wants to prove it's okay to be yourself because there is always someone out there like you and luckily for Adder Snake is exactly like her. Adder darted out of the bathroom fully dressed and ran downstairs nearly tripping on her dog as she followed her down.

"Sorry Kali, didn't see you there." Said Adder

she hurried into the kitchen where her brother was making tea.

"What the hell is with the big rush?" Asked her brother

"NRA day Dave." replied Adder as she a ate her breakfast at the same time.

"Oh that." Replied Dave

Adder nodded and went into the front room and sat down watching the news while eating her breakfast, her dog came in and sat down next to her staring at her with her big brown eyes.

"Big day today Kali" Said Adder

Her dog groaned and tilted her head

"Well I hate my year but I'm doing this for my friends" Said Adder

her dog blinked and walked away.

"Yeah I knew you'd think that it was a waste of time." Joked Adder

It was seven twenty and the roar of the beast was heard coming down the drive way, Adder looked out of the window and saw Snake getting off the bike all suited and booted, Adder waved at him and hurried to the front door.

"You're early" Yelled Adder

"Shut up and get that coffee on." Joked Snake

Adder ran in leaving the door open for Snake to come through, Kali belted out there and jumped up at Snake

"Yeah hiya Kali, missed you too, now can I come in?" Gruffed Snake

Kali got down and went back in the house, Snake behind her, he closed the door behind him and removed his jacket, he looked at Adder as she made the coffee for him and just looked stunned, Adder turned and looked at Snake looking at her stunned but smiling.

"What?" Asked Adder concerned

"You're gonna knock them dead kid" Said Snake sweetly

Adder blushed and hid her face.

"Stop being nice to me."replied Adder

"Hey I'm just stating the truth." Replied Snake

Adder walked over and gave him his coffee with lots of sugar, Snake ruffled her hair and walked into the front room.

"What time have you got to be there by?" Asked Snake

"Half eight. By then most of the popular kids would have been and gone." Said Adder

Snake shook his head.

"Bollocks to the popular kids were gonna be there by twenty past when most of them are there and all the limos are rolling up." gruffed Snake

Adder raised an eyebrow

"I have a trick up my sleeve, that's all I'm saying" Said Snake

"What are you up to?" Asked Adder

"Lets say I have permission to pull off this little stunt." Replied Snake

Adder laughed, strange ideas of Snake pulling off wheelies and stuff were going through her mind at this point,Snake was playing with Kali and her tug of war toy while her brother was sitting there laughing his ass off as Kali (eight and a half stone Newfoundland) was pulling Snake off the sofa and dragging him along the floor.

Ten past eight and Adder had darted upstairs to put on her leathers while Snake was already ready

and raring to go, he went outside and started up the clean monster, making sure it ticked over okay, Adder came rushing out, struggling to pull on her gloves. Snake laughed and gave her a hand.

"Snake I'm gonna call your bike Black Adder" Said Adder

"That sounds good, I'll get it sprayed down the side or something." Replied Snake

he started to put on his gloves as Adder put her earplugs in and pulled on her neck warmer, Snake pulled on his helmet and flicked out the foot pegs, Adder pulled on her helmet, she flipped down her visor and got on the back, Snake got on the front and drove the bike out of the drive onto the main road leading to her school. Limos were rolling in ten to a dozen and Snake was the only Bike there, just what Adder wanted. They hung back as the last Limo entered the grounds, Snake got off the bike and tapped on adder's shoulder.

"Hey in a sec I suggest you hug me really tightly." Said Snake

"Why?" Asked Adder

"I'm going to do a wheelie when we get past the bus bays and hold it up to the entrance." Gruffed Snake

Adder looked concerned

"Don't worry I've done it before with my mate Otty on the back and he shit himself." Replied Snake

"I'm gonna end up the same." Laughed Adder

"Nah you'll be fine trust me, when we get to the entrance I'll stop the wheelie and turn it round sharply, just believe in me." Said Snake

Adder nodded nervously as Snake got back on the bike and waited for the limo to go from the entrance, as he waited he revved up the beast and watched as the crowds of school children stared at it in awe. The limo slowly moved out of the way and Snake slowly moved the bike up to the bus bays, he stuck his thumb up to Adder as she clung to him tightly, he revved the beast as it sat near the bus bay motionless but eager to go, the smoke from the back tyre was causing enough attention but not as much as when Snake let the beast go, it lunged forward and Snake used it's acceleration to lift the front end of the beast up and held it up to the entrance of the school, all the kids stood there amazed as the Bike moved past them gracefully. Snake allowed the front end to go back down and as soon as it hit the tarmac he skidded the back end round so he was facing the bus bays again. A round of an applause was heard and the crowd of school children surrounded the bike, eyeing up the paint work and the sheer size of the beast, Adder looked around and noticed her mates standing amongst the crowd, she looked at Snake and pointed to them, he nodded and got off the bike, he walked round to Adder and lifted her off the back and left the bike ticking over.

"Now was that better then a boring old limo or what?" Asked Snake

Adder held out her thumbs and jumped up and down in excitement, Snake laughed and removed his helmet, he looked over to Adders mates and signalled for them to come over to them. Carol rushed over.

"Nice stunt mate but who was the back rider?" Asked Carol

"Have a guess" Replied Snake with a grin

Adder unfastened the buckle on her helmet and removed it, Carol looked stunned as Adder stood there beaming a smile at them, her whole year stood there stunned.

"Wow Emma I never knew you had it in you." Said Carol stunned

"What? Me thrashing my push bike around was not a clear enough sign for you?" Replied Adder laughing

Carol shook her head and gave Adder a hug, Snake ruffled Adders hair.

"Well you got more balls then my mate Otty has." Joked Snake

Adder laughed as Snake put his helmet back on.

"I'll come get you later." Gruffed Snake

"Wait, we're gonna go to a fancy Italian restaurant later today, just to say goodbye to you." Said Carol

"No worries, I'll bring her in on the back of this." Replied Snake

"You can come too" Said Carol

Snake nodded and got back on his bike.

"See you laters" Said Snake

He revved the bike and sped through leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.

"So how is Black Adder these days?" Asked Adder as she came round from her flashback

"She's still alive." Replied Snake smiling

They walked through the busy streets and started to head back to central park, Adder was still laughing about when they were thrown out from a fancy Italian restaurant for being too loud and Carol not helping much by flicking sauce at the waiters.

"Hows is Carol these days?" Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders.

"She got a qualification in fashion and is now doing designs for bridal wear." Replied Adder

Snake laughed.

"Thats typical for her." Replied Snake smiling

He wrapped his arm around Adders shoulders and smiled as Adder talked about how Carol caused hell and mayhem at her last college, Snake laughed as he remembered days when Carol used to come round with Adder and end up wrecking the place or causing a mess in the kitchen or begging for Snake to take her out on the back of his motorbike. After that day it was a start of a new era for Adder, Snake was a major friend in her life and was helping her get back on her feet and Carol was by her side. Adder smiled as the old days were being re told and the memories flooded back to her but she was wondering what the hell Snake had planned for them tonight.


End file.
